Fragments
by Selon-Scrat
Summary: L'armée de mangemorts est devenue l'armée des vainqueurs et pourtant parmi eux se tient un être, qui pour une fois, aurait préféré rester au cœur de la foule des vaincus.


**Fragments**

_Disclamers habituels... _

_Pour Vilain Garçon et Co'leen, as usual. _

_Vignettes inspirée d'un passage du film. Rien de bien méchant. =) Bonne lecture_

* * *

Lucius appelle son fils.

C'est drôle comme le silence a l'air de gueuler dans mes oreilles depuis que la vague lente des mangemorts est venue s'échouer dans la cour dévastée de Poudlard, comme une nappe de pétrole.

La voix de Lucius est mal assurée, elle se veut autoritaire mais j'entends la fissure qui ressemble a celle des pierres craquelées du château. Il lui ordonne de venir autant qu'il le supplie. Il le supplie de lui obéir encore. Il est pathétique ce blond en lambeau qui se tient derrière Voldemort. Il me fait pitié et en même temps, je pense que pour la première fois de sa vie, Lucius Malfoy fait preuve de courage. D'un courage absurde et malvenu. Mais d'un courage quand même. Celui de briser le silence que son maître a abattu sur nous tous, en nous donnant à voir la carcasse de celui qui fut jadis le frère de mon frère. Un presque-membre de ma famille. De celui qui fut jadis le garçon généreux qui nous avait offert a mon jumeau et moi l'occasion d'accomplir notre rêve.

Mon rêve a moi seul désormais.

Ce rêve dont les derrières bribes s'écroulent au rythme de ce silence que Lucius Malfoy vient de rompre. C'est probablement la première fois que cet homme fait preuve de courage. Peut-être que c'est la première fois qu'il en a besoin. Je sais que s'il commande a son fils de venir c'est par ce qu'a cette seconde, celui-ci n'est pas du bon côté de la barrière. Il n'entre pas dans le cadre qui avait été prévu pour lui. Draco est noyé par notre chagrin et cela l'englue, l'empêche sûrement de bouger, de rejoindre la place qu'il a toujours occupé, auprès des mangemorts. Et je me dis qu'après Malfoy père, Malfoy fils va lui aussi devoir faire preuve de courage. Retourner a sa place et traverser ce champs de bataille effondré. Ou rester là parmi nos espoirs détruits. Mieux que quiconque je sais que la décision qu'il prendra lui demandera du courage. Un courage affolant.

Moi aussi j'ai le choix. Mourir ou vivre sans Fred. Et les deux me terrorisent.

OOo

Il est beau. C'est très étonnant d'être beau comme ça. Ça pourrait tous nous sauver.

De là où je suis je ne vois que sa nuque et son profil. La ligne droite de son nez, le pli de sa bouche. Je me demande ce que raconte ses yeux. J'aimerai bien lui tenir la main.

Tout ça serait sûrement plus facile a supporter si je tenais la main de quelqu'un. De ce beau garçon qui ne devrait pas être là, comme une pièce de puzzle mal emboîtée.

Peut-être que si je faisais un pas, que si je lui prenais la main alors tout reviendrait a sa place. Presque tout. Penser a sa beauté, détailler le col froissé de sa chemise me permet de ne pas penser à ce que nous venons de vivre. De ne pas penser au joncheruines qui s'engouffrent dans nos esprits a tous jusqu'aux larmes, de ne pas penser a Harry qui je l'espère saluera ma mère dans l'autre monde.. J'espère qu'il y fait bon et que tout y est fait comme Draco : avec une perfection douloureuse. La crème de sa peau, le limocello de ses cheveux. Ce zeste de beauté épluchée à la surface de cette marée humaine de douleur, ça me fait du bien, ça me donne de l'espoir. Tout est perdu mais la beauté existe. Et peut-être que c'est le moment ou jamais, ce dernier moment du monde, pour venir tenir sa main, serrer ses doigts. Et que tout soit sauvé. Enfin.

OOo

Harry est mort. J'essayais de garder la tête froide et j'ai réussis : je suis gelée.

Tout est glacial dans ce matin qui se lève. L'air, l'atmosphère, le corps de gens que j'ai aimé, la mémoire de mes parents, le ton de la voix de Lucius Malfoy.

Froide comme un pic de glace. Je réalise alors que oui, en effet Draco n'est pas parmi eux. Aucune des silhouettes noires de l'armée adverse n'est la sienne.

Je tourne la tête. Et je le vois, sa blondeur assombrie par le deuil des visages qui l'entourent. La mâchoire serrée, le regard fuyant. Je lis la haine dans ses yeux. Une haine froide, comme une chute brutale de grêle. Une haine qu'il ne m'a jamais adressée. Une haine pour son père qui ne le laisse pas rester anonyme. Qui lui empêche de faire son deuil à lui aussi. Le deuil de cet ennemi de bac à sable qu'il ne voulait finalement pas voir mourir.

Il ne pensait pas que ça irait si loin Draco et maintenant, on lui ordonne de faire comme si il l'avait désiré. Il est glacé jusqu'aux os, comme moi.

Il m'a traité de sang-de-bourbe. Il m'a méprisé de toute sa personne. Je le hais trop pour intervenir. Mais je suis trop malheureuse pour ne pas le comprendre. Je prends le temps de lui pardonner. De lui pardonner ce qu'il va faire. De lui pardonner les quelques mètres qu'il va traverser pour rejoindre ses parents. _Vas y Draco. Sauve ta peau, c'est ce que tu fais de mieux. Et puis tu as la chance d'avoir des gens qui t'attendent d'un des deux coté de la ligne de front. Rester ici ne rachètera pas tes erreurs de toute manière. _

Oui je lui pardonne un peu, par ce que j'ai enfin un point commun avec lui. Je ne veux pas que ça aille si loin. Je ne veux pas le voir mourir.

OOo

Les murs d'enceinte, le toit, les élèves. Tout est cassé.

Je n'ai pas pensé a lui un seul instant dans cette bataille. Je connaissais très bien cet élève mais je n'ai jamais pensé a lui comme de quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir besoin de mon aide.

Et pourtant je m'aperçois maintenant que lui aussi a été mis en miette par cette guerre. Je ne dois pas tourner rond. Puis-je faire quelque chose ? Aurais-je pu faire quelque chose ?

Il est là, mis au centre. Personne ne sais ou regarder pour ne pas se heurter les yeux a cet affreux champs de bataille. Alors tout le monde regarde Draco. C'est un coup de malchance. Son père sans le vouloir a attiré tous les regards, toutes les colères sur lui. Il n'a jamais vraiment été de « notre » côté mais il n'avait pas le choix. Dans une autre famille peut-être serait-il devenu un fervent admirateur de l'Ordre ? Je regarde ce petit blond et je vois combien il a grandit, comme il est sur le point de devenir un homme. Peut-on vraiment devenir adulte dans ces conditions ? Une enfance arrachée, est-ce le prix a payer ? Il m'a l'air fragile. Évidemment qu'il va rejoindre ses parents. De ce coté ci il est seul, seul. Il voudrait resté pourtant. Il n'aime pas être parmi les mangemorts, il en a marre de côtoyer leur violence. Il voudrait qu'on lui fiche la paix. Qu'on le laisse rester du coté de Poudlard. Mais non, son père est là en face, lui rappelant ou est sa place et une fois de plus Draco va lui obéir pour ne pas être seul au monde. Qui pourrait le blâmer d'être rester loyal a sa famille ? Par ce qu'en somme il n'a rien fait de plus que cela : être loyal, suivre aveuglément les allégeances de son père.

Je le regarde et je voudrais pleurer de rage. Lui dire qu'il a le choix. Lui faire comprendre qu'un adulte le soutien et le protège et qu'il ne lui arrivera rien s'il refuse de rejoindre Voldemort et ses parents. Mais cela rendrait seulement sa situation plus difficile. Peut-être que le meilleur moyen de le protéger est de ne pas lui laisser le choix. De le rendre a sa famille.

La voix de Narcissa retenti, beaucoup plus douce que celle de son époux

Viens..

Elle ne l'invite pas a rejoindre les mangemorts. Juste elle. Je croise le regard de cette femme. Un instant puis elle cligne des yeux. Elle est mère avant tout, je n'ai pas le droit de lui voler son fils. Aussi mal que ça puisse faire. Alors je laisse Draco partir, je le laisse croire qu'il n'est pas l'un des notres. Et pourtant, en cet instant, plus que jamais, Draco Malfoy est mon élève.

OOo


End file.
